dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15
The chapter was named The First Year's Train Dance and started the second book The Foundations of Power as well as season 2 in the Dodging Prison & Stealing Witches series by LeadVonE. Summary The start of first year and kindergarten politics powered by super mind magics. Plot Harry started his journey by flying along the Hogwarts Express trail way from Hogwarts to Plattform 9 3/4, before apparating onto the train and setting up some machinations. By the use of compulsion charms he detained the witch Lisa Turpin to not join the Dark compartment at the beginning of the train ride and instead took up her place to make a positive impression of himself on the Dark children. He wore the most expensive robes possible and caused a round of confusion while being introduced by Draco Malfoy as the forgotten Potter twin. With the arrival of everyone Draco, as the leader of the children of the Dark, started the speech for said faction. He complained about a lot of families like the Goyle, Crabbe, Bulstrode, Carrows or Dumbledore not being able to join the Wizengamot anymore because the Albion rituals to ennoble anyone have been completely lost due to restrictions, and instead were replaced by Order of Merlins. He highlighted positively the rises of the two Dark Lords in the last century to help the cause of the pure of blood. Last he told everyone to let any incoming Gray Slytherin's to be turned, if possible, to the Dark side of the ideologies. Before Draco's speech and the start of the train ride, Hermione used the known Plattform 9 3/4 barrier entrance where she first was accosted by the general hype of John Potter, the acclaimed Boy-Who-Lived. She then walked into her multi-compartment trunk to change into her expensive acromantula silk robes and making her Slytherin vassalage ring on the right hand and the house of Granger ring on the left hand visible. Once out, she realized that the Weasley twins, Fred and George, were holding her trunk up and asked them to let her down. She explained them that she was a vassal of the Slytherin house and also being a Gray muggleborn. Last they helped her to transport her trunk towards the train. In the center most compartment Daphne Greengrass was already setting up the camp for the Gray children. Despite being as young as she is, she leads all Gray Hogwarts children because her father is the de facto official leader and spokesperson of the Gray, giving her automatically the same role at Hogwarts. After some talk with Tracey Davis and a introducing round with Hermione Granger, and other Gray children joining the compartment, Daphne began her speech for the Gray. She proclaimed that skill of how one can use magic, is the most important trait of the Gray. She chastised the Light for removing power from everyone as well as letting the ministry control everything, and chastised the Dark to control everything they deem unworthy. At the same time she told everyone to befriend people from the Dark and Light, because one day they might become the Gray's greatest ally. After that they planned what they all would do the following weeks. All the while Hermione and Daphne had problems communicating with each other, because they met the first time and didn't know how to handle themselves in each presence. In the mean time in the Light sections of the train John Potter had been searching for Hermione, but couldn't find her anywhere. Resigned he went to the Light compartment and recited a speech, where he explained anyone to welcome and protect muggleborns and made everyone wary of the new threat, Lord Slytherin and thus the newly formed Gray. Last he said to protect anyone regardless of nobility or house age, as well as of blood status and to fight actively against the Dark. With all introduction for all three political ideologies done, the ambassadors of all houses started to move. Nott from the Dark went to the Gray compartment, where he mistook Hermione as the heiress of Slytherin, before being explained that she is only a vassal. After that Hermione also started to move as the Gray ambassador and went to the Light section, where John got surprised by her and humiliated himself and the Light by reacting too strongly against Hermione. Hermione thus, rightly in a huff, left the compartment and surprisingly smiled. Harry and her predicted John to react that way and used the newly acquired extra time instead to look for all five muggleborn starting this year. Susan Bones meanwhile chastised John and told him that she would use her Light ambassador role to placate and apologize to the Gray in a few minutes. There Daphne negotiated with Susan for John to come and to apologize for himself, before sending Nott away and Terry to get Hermione, because Daphne didn't know what exactly transpired with John. All the while Harry was still sitting at the Dark compartment and looking for something outside, while Nott returned and told everyone the news about a vassal to Slytherin with unknown blood status. Harry then excused himself and went to Lisa Turpin to dispel the compulsions and help explain her situation to not coming earlier to the Dark, by claiming she was ill and reintroducing her to the Dark. After that he went on to a confrontation with his twin brother Potter. Harry surprised John a lot, because John remembered him being smaller and totally scared. Before John could say anything, Harry accused his parents of abandoning him, in front of all the important Light children, and telling as much as his parents not even visiting him once in his life. John then made a quick connection to Ginny's recent behavior and the pass code of her broomstick, and began an impromptu high level duel with Harry before the presence of the frightened prefect Penelope Clearwater made him stop. Overall John still didn't make the connection, that Harry could have time traveled and instead expected some kind of connection between him and Lord Slytherin. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power